Jagged Alliance: Flashback
Jagged Alliance: Flashback erschien am 21. Oktober 2014 auf Steam. Am 11. April 2013 wurde von dem kleinen, unabhängigen Entwicklerstudio Full Control bekanntgegeben, dass sie einen Lizenzvertrag mit bitComposer, dem damaligen Inhaber der Jagged-Alliance-Lizenz, abgeschlossen hat.http://www.fullcontrol.dk/games_jaggedalliance.html Um unabhängig zu bleiben, startete das Entwicklerstudio am 23. April 2013 eine Kickstarter-Kampagne mit dem Ziel von $350.000, die am 23. Mai erfolgreich mit $368.614 (zzgl. der unterstützenden PayPal-Aktion, die als „Slacker Backer“-Möglichkeit noch weiterlief) abgeschlossen werden. Im Jahr nach dem Release wurde die weitere Entwicklung und der Support des Spiels eingestellt, da Full Control aufgrund finanzieller Schwierigkeiten die Pforten schließen musste. Handlung September 1988: „Der Prinz“, ein Schmuggler und Waffenhändler, hat die Kontrolle über die kleine, tropische Inselnation San Hermanos an sich gerissen. Gerüchte über eine neue Super-Droge haben die Aufmerksamkeit der Vereinigten Staaten erregt. Aufgrund der engen Beziehungen des Prinzen zur Sowjetunion können die USA jedoch keine Invasion riskieren, die zwangsläufig zu einer diplomatischen Katastrophe führen würde. Unterdessen hat sich auf San Hermanos selbst eine Rebellengruppierung gegründet, die sich gegen die Unterdrückung durch den Prinzen zur Wehr setzt. Dieser jedoch hat sich vorgenommen, das Aufkommen der Rebellen im Keim zu ersticken und es gelang ihm Marion Shiro, die Rebellenanführerin, gefangenzunehmen und sie zum Tode zu verurteilen. Die Regierung der Vereinigten Staaten sah dies als Chance und sandte ein CIA-Einsatzteam nach San Hermanos, um Marion Shiro aus der Gefangenschaft im Lilitu-Gefängnis zu befreien, sie so vor dem Tod zu bewahren und ihr Unterstützung anzubieten – was dem Team auch gelang. Auf dem Rückweg wurde der Helikopter der Truppe jedoch abgeschossen; nur ein Agent überlebte den Absturz. Gameplay Anders als im „Quasi-Vorgänger“ Jagged Alliance: Back in Action, hat man sich bei Flashback von vornherein auf einen Rundenstrategietitel festgelegt. Gespielt wird auf einem 3D-Kachelfeld mit Deckungssystem. Dialogoptionen ermöglichen es, das Spielgeschehen minimal zu beeinflussen. So lassen sich bei Unterhaltungen Schlachtfeldinformationen gewinnen sowie neue Waffen und Söldner freischalten. Die Söldner sind individuell anpassbar, angefangen bei der Ausrüstung bis hin zur Frisur. Neu hinzu bzw. zurück kommt das Sektormanagement, bei dem Milizen trainiert und Söldner ausgebildet werden können. Spielbare Söldner Zu Beginn verfügbar Auf San Hermanos rekrutierbar Badilla *Dirty Outs *Dr. Mike *Flea *Hard Hitter *Spirit *Vicki Galerie Screenshots Jagged Alliance Flashback Screenshot 18.jpg Jagged Alliance Flashback Screenshot 17.jpg Jagged Alliance Flashback Screenshot 16.jpg Jagged Alliance Flashback Screenshot 15.jpg Jagged Alliance Flashback Screenshot 14.jpg Jagged Alliance Flashback Screenshot 13.jpg Jagged Alliance Flashback Screenshot 12.jpg Jagged Alliance Flashback Screenshot 11.jpg Jagged Alliance Flashback Screenshot 10.jpg Jagged Alliance Flashback Screenshot 09.jpg Jagged Alliance Flashback Screenshot 08.jpg Jagged Alliance Flashback Screenshot 07.jpg Jagged Alliance Flashback Screenshot 06.jpg Jagged Alliance Flashback Screenshot 05.jpg Jagged Alliance Flashback Screenshot 04.jpg Jagged Alliance Flashback Screenshot 03.jpg Jagged Alliance Flashback Screenshot 02.jpg Jagged Alliance Flashback Screenshot 01.jpg Jagged Alliance Flashback Screenshot 00.jpg JAF_EA_Update1_01.jpg|Early Access Update JAF_EA_Update1_03.jpg|Early Access Update JAF_EA_Update1_04.jpg|Early Access Update JAF_EA_Update1_07.jpg|Early Access Update Flashback_Diorama_Screen1.png|Diorama Screenshot 1 Flashback_Diorama_Screen2.png|Diorama Screenshot 2 Flashback_Diorama_Screen3.png|Diorama Screenshot 3 Artworks Erste Artworks zur groben Richtung der Grafik Überblick_Tankstelle_Konzept_Tag.jpg|Sektor Konzept Tankstelle tagsüber Tankstelle_Konzept_2.png|Tankstelle Konzept Tankstelle_Konzept.jpg|Tankstelle Konzept Kaputtes_Auto.png|Kaputtes Auto Flashback_Basis.jpg|Basis Management Flashback Strandangriff.jpg|Angriff auf einen Strandabschnitt Flashback Gefängnis.jpg|Verhör und Folter in einem Gefängnis Flashback Flugzeugabsprung.png|Absprung aus einem Flugzeug Flashback Nachtangriff.png|Ein nächtlicher Angriff Jagged_Alliance_Flashback_Logo.png|Das alte Logo Videos Jagged Alliance Flashback Release Trailer|Release Trailer Jagged Alliance Flashback Early Access Update 1 Trailer|Early Access Update 1 Jagged Alliance Flashback Early Access Trailer|Early Access Trailer Jagged Alliance Flashback Developer Diary 5 Final Countdown|Dev Diary 5 Final Countdown Jagged Alliance Flashback Dev Diary 4 Tactical Overload|Dev Diary 4 Tactical Overload Jagged Alliance Flashback Dev Diary 3|Dev Diary 3 Jagged Alliance Flashback Dev Diary 2|Dev Diary 2 Jagged Alliance Flashback Dev Diary 1|Dev Diary 1 Jagged Alliance Flashback - Editor Quickview|Editor Quickview Jagged Alliance Flashback Level Design Time Lapse|Level Design Time Lapse Full Control Team Video for JA F Kickstarter|Full Control Team Video Jagged Alliance Flashback Diorama|Diorama Jagged Alliance Flashback - What is Jagged Alliance|What is Jagged Alliance FlashbackKickstarterVideo Kick-off-Video der Kickstarter-Kampagne Referenzen Kategorie:Spiele